


Behind the Bar

by Mickey_D



Series: Scenes of Niall and Marcel [3]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Cock Rings, Dom Niall, Dom/sub, Drinking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Marcel, Subspace, drink making, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall decides Marcel deserves a treat, so he takes him out to his pub. Good things come to those who wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Niall and Marcel! I thought I'd reward you all for the comments, kudos, and hits Heat of the Moment and Yoga Mats and Zumba Class got. I'm so very grateful for everything you all have done for me!

Niall turned the key in the final door ensuring that the pub was locked after everyone else had gone home. His hand brushed over the worn tables and chairs with a smile and sigh. This place was his life and waiting in his office was the rest of it. Niall had decided Marcel could come out with him tonight (he didn't keep Marcel prisoner in their apartment, but he liked to keep him safe from the riff-raff that could come to the pub) and had him sit at the bar until the boy's eyes had started to droop. Now Marcel was curled up fast asleep on the couch Niall kept in his office just for this purpose. His glasses were off perched precariously next to his head and his curls were falling around his head. Niall crouched next to Marcel's head, reaching out to gently wake him. "Marcel, baby, wake up. I want to show you something." Marcel stirred almost immediately, almost sitting up before Niall pushed him back down. Green eyes blinked and squinted at him. Niall smiled knowing that Marcel was practically blind without his glasses. "Do you want me to show you something, or do you want me to take you home?" As he asked, Niall's hand drifted down and palmed Marcel's cock through the throw blanket and jeans. Marcel's eyes fluttered, his mind going back to the bedroom...

_"I want you to wear my sweater and those jeans I got you that I know you haven't worn yet. But before you put those things on..." Niall reached forward slipping his hand down Marcel's boxers, gripping him firmly and stroking with a purpose. Marcel's hands gripped Niall's biceps and he chewed his bottom lip in an effort to keep quiet. "Let me hear you, baby boy," Niall murmured. Marcel moaned at that and as the end of his moan left his lips, Niall slipped a cock ring around him. Marcel's eyes flew open and his mouth formed a little "o"..._

..."I want you to show me something, sir," Marcel said, the strain of staying still obvious in his bitten lips and clenched fists. 

"Why don't you move a bit, baby? Get some relief." Marcel's hips jerked up against Niall's hand with a grunt, finding some, but little relief. "Come with me, Marcel." Niall removed his hand and stood back as Marcel got to his feet grabbing his glasses and tugging the sweater he was wearing back into place. Niall held out his hand which Marcel happily took as Niall led them out from the office and to the bar. 

"Where is everyone, sir?"

"They went home, silly. The pub is closed." Marcel's eyes blinked up at the back of Niall's head. What could his dom possibly want to show him when the pub is empty? Niall pulled Marcel behind the bar and to the area he tended. It wasn't cleaned up, which Marcel found odd since Niall prided himself on how wonderful his pub was. "I want to show you how to make a drink, baby. Do you want to?" 

Marcel nodded, excited to share in this part of Niall's life. "Yes, sir."

Niall grinned, pulling Marcel in front of him so that his boy was between him and the bar. "First, you should always have a bit of what you're serving. Makes the whole experience a little more fun." Niall pulled two shot glasses onto the bar and put a bit of tequila in each. Marcel stared at the liquor with wide, uncertain eyes. He'd never had more than a sip of Niall's beer. Drinking had never been one of the things he'd ever been remotely into. "Do you know how to take a shot?" Niall murmured.

"No, sir. I don't drink often, sir." Marcel replied.

"Watch me then." Niall lifted the shot, met Marcel's eyes as the smaller boy turned to watch, and knocked the drink back with practiced ease. Marcel's eyes widened as Niall's tongue darted out to swipe against his lips and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Now you do yours."

Marcel gulped on a few nerves as he turned to the now lonely shot waiting for him. He reached for the tiny glass and lifted it to his lips. His nose wrinkled as the strong smell of alcohol burned his senses. He took a deep breath and poured the drink down his throat, spluttering and coughing as the liquor burned through his system. The strong and bitter taste had his face scrunched up and his lips smacking together. He heard Niall chuckling behind him and then he was offered something--Marcel didn't really care at this point--to wash it down. 

"Such a good boy," Niall prasied when Marcel put the empty glass down. 

"Do I have to do another one, sir?" Marcel asked. 

"No, baby. You don't have to."

"Thank you, sir."

Niall pressed himself against Marcel's back causing the smaller boy to brush against the bar. The bar was at the perfect height that when Marcel was pressed forward, the bar pressed firmly against his swollen cock. Marcel sucked in a large breath through his nose trying not to make any noise. He hadn't been told he was allowed to yet. "You okay, baby?" Niall murmured, his hot breath caressing Marcel's ear.

"Yes, sir."

Niall pressed his lips into the skin just behind Marcel's ear and trailed them down his throat. "Maybe I'll show you how to make a drink the next time you come out. It'd be silly to make one when no one is here."

Marcel's eyes fluttered closed. Only a few of Niall's murmured words made sense to him as Niall's lips made their way, but he got the gist of what Niall was trying to say. "Yes, sir," Marcel breathed.

"Would you like to work with me here, baby?" Niall asked as his lips moved to the other side of Marcel's throat.

"Yes, sir." Marcel gripped the edge of the bar, his knuckles turning white in his effort to keep himself still. 

"How about tomorrow night, then, love? Come here with me and I'll show you how to make a drink." Niall's hand slid down Marcel's sides and to the front of Marcel's thighs, aching close to where Marcel wanted him. 

"I think that's a great idea, sir," Marcel gritted out between his teeth. It was almost painful how hard he was. He'd settled a bit while he napped in Niall's office, but now he was right back where he started the evening. "What do you have planned for this evening, then, sir?"

Niall's hummed as his fingers unbuttoned Marcel's jeans and pulled down the zipper. "That is for me to know, baby, and you to find out." Marcel groaned as his head dropped forward hanging between his shoulders. Niall pushed Marcel's jeans down, making sure to apply pressure to his lover's cock. Marcel's underwear followed and then he was naked from the hips down. Niall's hands rubbed over the muscles in Marcel's legs causing the smaller boy's legs to feel more like jelly than they already had. "Going to make love to you behind the bar, baby. Going to take you right here against the bar. Would you like that, baby?"

"Yes, sir," Marcel panted. He pushed back against the hands Niall had against his hips. Niall tisked at him, a warning to not move again. Niall's fingers twisted into Marcel's hair and pushed him down so that Marcel's chest was pressed against the bar and his cheek was squished forcing his mouth to puck like a fish. Niall's nails scratched against Marcel's scalp drawing a content hum from his lover. Niall pushed Marcel's t-shirt up to the boy's ribs. He admired the flesh before him. Marcel was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. He stepped forward and rubbed his clothed cock over his entrance. Marcel whined wanting more than just a teasing pressure. Niall undid his own pants and ran his fist up and down his hard length. 

"You look so pretty like this, baby. Maybe I'll keep you like this forever. What do you think about that, hm?" Niall leaned over so Marcel could answer him.

"Wouldn't...be very nice, sir."

"That's right. It wouldn't be very nice." Niall stood up straight and steadied himself with one hand on Marcel's hip and used the other to start stretching Marcel out. He started slowly with one finger getting little moans and grunts from his boy. Then he added a second finger massaging Marcel open. A third finger followed and then the trio stilled inside of Marcel. Niall's lover's breath caught and then came out in pants as he focused on being good. Niall didn't like him to move too much and Marcel loved that, even though it frustrated him to no end at times. Niall stepped forward again, the movement forcing the bar to press harder into Marcel's cock and Niall's fingers to twitch inside of Marcel. "Ready for me, baby? I think you are."

"I'm ready sir," Marcel breathed.

Niall pulled out his fingers, stroking himself lazily for a few moments before guiding himself into Marcel. The boy with the glasses was bent just so over the bar, and when Niall pushed into him, Marcel was moved against the bar a bit and his toes just barely touched the floor at this angle. Niall allowed himself to fold forward so that he had one arm braced on either side of Marcel's head as his hips began to work at a furious pace. 

Marcel was overwhelmed by Niall and it was one of the best feelings in the world. He was full of Niall: his lovely scent mixed with a bit of alcohol, his weight on his back, his cock pumping in and out of him. Maybe it was the tequila (he was a lightweight) but all the sensations of Niall were making him dizzy; his brain felt like it was getting ready to take flight like a bird teetering on the edge of its nest. The bar pressing against his own cock relentlessly reminded him that he was unable to come and extremely hard at this point. Niall peppered kissed in Marcel's hair and over the back of his neck. At the base of his neck, on a pronounced knob of his spine, Niall left a large love bite, a mark of ownership. Marcel moaned under Niall's lips, loving the way the little breaths between each kiss made his brain that much closer to flight. 

Once the bruise was made, Niall's hips slowed to long strokes that filled Marcel with a new euphoria. His eyes slipped shut as his mouth fell open. "Sir..." he sighed.

"Feel good baby? You like when I slow things down?" Niall asked. 

Marcel nodded slowly losing his ability to speak. Luckily, Niall knew it was hard for Marcel to talk the longer they were intimate, so the nod was an acceptable response. His own breath was becoming more and more labored the longer he dragged this out. If they'd been home he could have made this longer, but the sight of Marcel taking the shot and standing behind the bar was just too beautiful a sight. 

"Going to fill you up, beautiful. Going to mark you inside and out."

Marcel moaned, happy that Niall was getting so much pleasure because he certainly was. His mind was just on the edge of flight; it's wings were open and the wind was starting to lift him away. Niall's forehead pressed between Marcel's shoulder blades as his body stilled and he climaxed buried deep inside his lover. Marcel's body quivered with delight and need. Niall's breaths came in harsh pants as he peeled himself off Marcel's back. His hands ran over Marcel's arms and down his sides. They rubbed around his hips and to his neglected cock. "Do you want to cum baby?" 

"Please, sir."

Niall slipped the cock ring off and stroked Marcel at a painfully slow pace. Marcel choked on his air, eyes and mouth wide. "Go on baby. Want you to cum all over my hand."

Marcel's body jerked, his face pressing into the bar. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy. I'm so proud of you." Niall used his clean hand and arm to pull Marcel to a standing position. He raised his dirty hand and Marcel's face, eyes glazed, followed its movement. "You want this?" Marcel nodded enthusiastically. Niall brought his hand to Marcel's lips and Marcel licked greedily at Niall's dirty fingers. Niall kept an eye on Marcel knowing that the boy would lick and lick and lick without taking a proper breath in the state he was in. "That's good baby. Thank you," Niall praised tapping Marcel's cheek so the boy would stop licking at Niall's fingers. "Let's get you dressed and then we'll go home and cuddle baby." 

Niall placed Marcel's hands on the bar, squeezing the fingers so Marcel would keep his grip while Niall helped redress him before he pulled his own pants on. He made sure to keep a firm grip on the boy as they went back to the car. Strapping Marcel into the passenger seat, Niall hurried to the driver's side and got in. Car started, Niall pulled Marcel's hand onto his thigh and squeezed it. "I'm right here baby. I'll always be right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you all thought and if anyone has any wishes for Niall and Marcel! Please and thank you!


End file.
